oresukifandomcom-20200214-history
Regional Baseball Tournament
The Regional Baseball Tournament was a major high school baseball competition, that took one year before the series present time, and is the series' pivotal event, being regularly referenced by its characters. Profile The Tournament was by all means and purposes a normal baseball event, however, the multiple developments that occured during its time helped establish the future character dynamics, making it the catalyst event of the series. The tournament is thus mentioned frequently by most of the characters as the source of their crushes and future motivations and even schemes. As a result, the tournament is also one of the series quintessetial running gags, along the infamous Bench. List of Events While the full details of the tournament are unknown and a full recollection is possibly impossible, many of the characters who were involved in the tournament have given their testimony of what their actions at the time were like. The following is a list of the events that occured, although in no specific order. They are as follows: *Nishikizuta High School faced Toshobu High School during the final game. Sun-chan competed in the tournament as the ace of Nishikizuta High. *Joro witnesses a mysterious beauty who turns out to be Pansy and tries to get a closer look at her. Coincidentally, a ball is sent flying straight at Joro's face, which protects Asunaro from harm. The latter mistakes Joro's intentions and falls in love with him. *Tampopo is seen cheering for Toshobu High School. After seeing Pansy rejects Hose’s confession, She approaches Hose to makes him aware of her affection towards him but the latter is oblivious to it. She later lies about her actions as part of a future scheme. *Nishikizuta High eventually lost the match, and Sun-chan cheered his clubmates. *Trying to cheer up Sun-chan after his loss, Joro goes to Tsubaki's stand and purchases all of her deep fried skewers, as they are Sun-chan's favourites. Tsubaki is deeply grateful to Joro for this and vows to repay his kindness. *After turning down Hose’s confession of love, Pansy goes to the North Exit where she witnesses Joro carrying multiple boxes of deep fried skewers. The two have a small conversation where Pansy learns of Joro's motivations. Pansy falls in love with Joro's kindness, who would do the best for his friend despite the ridicule earned from the public. *Sun-chan was seen crying in frustration in one of the corridors. Himawari and Cosmos both witness Sun-chan from different exists, and they both fall in love with him on their own. *Sun-chan encounters Pansy in the South Exit. He later states that she gave him words of encouragement following his defeat. She denies this is truth and in fact, she claims she only told him her name, as he has fallen in love with her at first sight. *Tampopo witnesses Sun-chan and Pansy's encounter and plots to use it to her advantage by trying to set them as a couple, allowing her to be with Hose. Category:Events